1. Technical Field
This specification generally relates to an apparatus that forms images, and more particularly describes an apparatus that forms images by discharging droplets of recording liquid.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An image forming apparatus, which may serve as a printer, a facsimile machine, a copier, or a combination thereof, forming images by using an electrophotographic process (i.e. electrophotographic image forming apparatus) is generally known. There is also known an ink-jet image forming apparatus that forms images by depositing droplets of recording liquid (i.e. ink droplets) on a conveyed recording medium.
In a background electrophotographic image forming apparatus, an output unit, to which sheets are output, may be removed from the electrophotographic image forming apparatus.
In another background electrophotographic image forming apparatus, a bottom of a sheet-output space is formed as an output tray, which may be removed from the electrophotographic image forming apparatus. Removing the output tray, a sheet-handling unit including an optional output unit and a sheet finisher may be removably mounted in the sheet-output space.
A background ink-jet image forming apparatus includes an ink cartridge connected to a record head via a channel, a feed tray from which a sheet is supplied, and an output tray to which a sheet after recording is output. The ink cartridge may be loaded or unloaded from a predetermined side of the image forming apparatus. The feed tray and the output tray are disposed so that a user may supply or pick up the sheet on the side from which the ink cartridge may be loaded or unloaded.
In another background electrophotographic image forming apparatus, a sheet output unit is removably attached to a top of the image forming apparatus. Removing the sheet output unit, an optional stacking unit may be removably attached to the top of the image forming apparatus. Further, the removed sheet output unit may be removably attached to a top of the optional stacking unit.